A Day in the Life of The Shield
by Tori of Lorien
Summary: Oneshot. A small peek into the daily happenings, and mishaps, of life on the road for The Hounds of Justice, three of WWE's most dominant Superstars.


**A Day in the Life of The Shield**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing associated with the WWE or any other references made!

**Summary**: Oneshot. A small peek into the daily happenings, and mishaps, of life on the road for The Hounds of Justice, three of WWE's most dominant Superstars.

**Characters**: Dean Ambrose, Tyler Black/Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns

**Pairings**: None

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Friendship/Humor

**Author's Note**: Hey! This is just a little oneshot that I thought I'd do to take a bit of a break from the heavy drama of my other Shield story, "Country Roads." Really isn't too plot driven, it's written just for fun! Basically, it's a convenient spot where all the little "in between" stuff that typically doesn't make it into a wrestling story is explored. Dedicated in part to my mother since she's one of the biggest Shield fans I know (and of Dean Ambrose in particular), and I thought this would bring a smile to her face. And since they're some of my favorites too, it was fun to write out this side of them! So, read and review if you'd like, just no flames please. Enjoy! :)

Like clockwork, Roman Reigns found himself waking up at six-thirty on the dot. It didn't matter that he had been up until the wee hours of the morning after a live Raw show with his best friends and onscreen teammates. It didn't matter that he had only gotten a few hours of sleep. Being a father first and foremost, his time clock had him on a strict schedule that he always followed even when he was away from home.

He sat up on the bed he had used for his brief stretch of sleep and stretched out his stiff muscles, glancing over at the other bed that was in the room. Seth Rollins wasn't on the same schedule he was, and Roman smiled slightly at the bundle of blankets and tangled mass of dark hair streaked with blond that was his tag team partner. Not wanting to wake him, he rubbed his tired eyes and picked up his phone from the nightstand in between the two beds before he slowly pushed the covers aside and rose to his feet. The rented room was cold due to the chilly air from the harsh winter wind outside filtering in through the windows, and Roman already found himself missing the warmth the blankets had provided. But he wasn't the type to be able to lie in bed for a long period of time after waking up without growing restless, and he knew the next best thing would be a hot shower.

After quickly checking his phone to make sure he hadn't missed any messages, Roman walked into the bathroom and started to run the water in the bathtub, waiting until steam started to rise from the faucet before he deemed it warm enough. After quickly washing up and standing under the hot water for a lengthy period of time, he shut off the faucet and stepped out, quickly drying off before wrapping a heavy robe around him. He then grabbed the sweatpants and the loose-fitting t-shirt he wore for sleeping before he stepped out of the bathroom, seeing that Seth was still soundly slumbering buried under his pile of blankets. Roman folded up his pajamas and set them in his bag at the foot of his bed before he pulled out a pair of jeans, a fresh t-shirt, and a dark hooded sweater. He quickly got dressed and left the robe in his bag as well, grabbing a hair tie before he carefully opened the door and stepped out into the main part of the hotel room, closing it again as silently as he could behind him so he wouldn't disturb either of his two roommates.

As Roman pulled his wet hair back into a loose ponytail, grateful for the warmth his sweater now provided, he chanced a glance around the living area, seeing the remnants of the activities from the previous night still lingered around. An empty pizza box that only had the small corner pieces left inside and a couple of beer bottles that were nearly empty still sat on the low table in front of the television where Seth's game console, controllers, and a couple video games still called home. Camped out on the couch directly across from the electric hub was the United States Champion, Dean Ambrose. His mouth was hanging open as he slept as a quiet snore could be heard, and both his right arm and his right leg were sticking out from under the heavy blanket he was using and were dangling precariously off the edge of the couch.

Shaking his head slightly with a quiet chuckle, Roman approached the table and picked up the pizza box, rolling it up so it could fit in their pre-determined garbage bag before dumping that along with the remaining beer bottles inside and tying it shut. He scanned the living area once more just to make sure that he hadn't missed anything before he grabbed his key card and stuck it in the pocket of his sweater as he slipped on his shoes and quietly stepped out of the room.

The lobby of the hotel wasn't too busy that time of morning, a fact which Roman found himself grateful for. There were a few people checking out from the previous night and a few guests arriving from their early morning travel, but otherwise things were relatively quiet. He pulled his hood over his head to block some of the harsh wind as he ventured out into the winter's chill, walking as quickly as he dared around the towering building to the side alley where the dumpster was. The lid was cold and snow-covered, and Roman had a slightly harder time than normal lifting it before he tossed the garbage bag inside, and he brushed the light frost off his palm before sticking both hands in the pockets of his sweater as he hurried back inside.

He sighed with relief as the warmth of the lobby surrounded him, and he lowered his hood as he made his way to the small café that was near the check-out desk. Not a coffee drinker by nature, Roman had started indulging in the stuff ever since his daughter had been born and he needed an extra boost after many sleepless nights. Now, it was a central part of his morning routine, and after ordering it black with just a little bit of cream, he took his hot beverage and sat down at a table at the back of the small room with a copy of that day's newspaper. Knowing that Seth and Dean wouldn't be wakeful for at least another hour or so yet, he would take the opportunity to catch up with the happenings of the world and warm up with his caffeine kick for the long day ahead.

Once he was finished reading the important stories and he had made it about halfway through his coffee, Roman rose from the table and folded the paper neatly to bring with him since Seth always enjoyed doing the daily crossword over breakfast. He quietly entered their third-story room again, slipping off his shoes and seeing that Dean was still dead to the world and his fellow Tag Team Champion had yet to emerge from under his mound of blankets. He took a sip of his still warm beverage and settled in the chair adjacent to the couch, gazing at the blank television screen for a moment before starting to flip through the entertainment section of the paper.

As he had suspected, the door that led into the bedroom opened almost an hour later, and a groggy Seth ambled out, still clad in the tank top and sweat pants he wore for sleeping. Roman smiled cheerfully and offered him a "good morning, Sunshine," to which his friend returned with a customary indistinguishable mumble. He wandered over to the mini-fridge that he and the other members of The Shield had stocked the previous night and crouched in front of it, staring at its contents for a moment before he grabbed a water bottle and stood in front of the window with a yawn. Though he was always one for a morning run to kick off his day, Seth thought better of it when he saw the snow that was still covering the ground and instead opted for the treadmill in the gym downstairs.

Roman set the newspaper down on the low table so that his tag team partner could do the crossword puzzle whenever he got back as Seth disappeared back inside the bedroom to change into his t-shirt and shorts for working out. He rose from the chair with his coffee, pacing in front of the window himself. He certainly wasn't looking forward to the drive ahead to the Smackdown taping.

Seth walked back out into the living area a few minutes later, looking a bit more awake now that he had had the chance to freshen up a bit and that his headphones were in their proper place draped around his neck. He took another sip from his water bottle and muttered something about being back in a half hour before he slipped his headphones on and blared his music as he left the room. Roman went back into the bedroom and began to straighten out his bed, seeing that Seth's was still a mess as well, before he dug through his bag to find his toothbrush and some travel-sized toothpaste he carried. He brushed his teeth with care in the bathroom before tossing the toiletries back into his bag and walking back into the living area, seeing that Dean was still sound asleep and snoring with much vehemence. The United States Champion should be wakeful soon.

Closer to forty minutes later, Seth returned to the room to find Roman settled back in his chair watching a morning marathon of "CSI" and explained his lateness was caused by a family with a young son who had just arrived in the state after a long drive, and after recognizing him, were hopeful for a picture and an autograph. He then proceeded to pull out his hair tie and set his iPod and headphones down on the table on top of the newspaper before he disappeared back into the bedroom. A couple minutes later, Roman heard the shower start running, and he shifted to a more comfortable position in the chair as he turned his attention back to the television.

A short time later, Dean stopped snoring before he pulled his arm and leg back under the heavy blanket to block out the cold. Roman watched, somewhat amused, as his friend attempted to find another comfortable position on the couch before he gave up and propped himself up on his arm to sleepily look at the room around him. He stared back at Roman for a few moments after he heard the older man call him a sleepyhead, blinking to try to clear his vision before he grumbled about the television being on so early as he sat up completely, the blanket still wrapped tightly around him to keep warm.

Seth came back into the living area now with jeans, his wet hair spilling over the shoulders of his navy blue hooded sweater. He greeted Dean, to which he got little acknowledgement as he watched a fast-paced car chase sequence on the screen, before suggesting that they get something to eat before they headed out like they usually did every morning. Roman wholeheartedly agreed, but Dean, on the other hand, opted to lie back down on the couch with his back to the television and the heavy blanket up over his head in order to catch a few more minutes of well-deserved sleep as his friends left the room for the breakfast run.

When Seth and Roman returned close to twenty minutes later, the United States Champion was already snoring lightly. Roman set the boxes of scrambled eggs, breakfast sausage, bacon, and toast with a variety of flavored jelly on the low table while his tag team partner approached the couch and poked the bundle of blankets and light hair that was their third teammate. Dean stopped snoring but otherwise didn't respond to the gesture. Seth was relentless, for it was a challenge he was often faced with, and he was finally met with the result he wanted as his friend lowered the blanket slightly and cracked one eye open to peek over the edge at them. Roman took the top box out of the bag it had been packed in, handing it to Seth so that it was close enough to where it was within smelling range for their sleepy friend. Dean turned slightly on the couch to get a better look before he sat up with a sigh, once more keeping the blanket close around him to keep warm for the morning meal.

After dividing up the boxes as evenly as they could between the three of them on paper plates with plastic utensils, the members of The Shield found spots to sit to be able to enjoy their breakfasts– Roman settled in his chair once again, Seth sat on the floor in front of the low table with his eyes narrowed in concentration as he went over the daily crossword, and Dean stayed where he was on the couch as he stared blankly at the television when the episode of "CSI" came back from commercial. Soon, he rose to his feet with the blanket still draped over his shoulders and wandered to the mini-fridge for a water bottle before sitting back on the couch to finish his plate. There wasn't much discussion aside from questions of how everyone slept and Seth occasionally reading off clues from the puzzle to his teammates, but it wasn't needed. They were just content to spend some quiet time together, a feat that was rare due to their busy road schedules.

The United States Champion was alloted the leftover food after a competitively friendly game of "rock, paper, scissors," and Seth started to gather the rest of the garbage to take out since Roman had done the same chore earlier. Dean slipped his plate and fork into the bag when he was finished before he finally shed his blanket, chilly in the t-shirt and pair of boxers he wore for sleeping, and disappeared into the bedroom with his bag to freshen up and take a shower. Roman stayed in his chair as his tag team partner left the room to run out to the dumpster, a small smile on his face as he finished his coffee.

Seth returned to the room, chilled to the bone, about the same time as Dean emerged back into the living area, now wearing a pair of jeans and a hooded sweater similar to his teammates. The latter dumped his bag back on the floor by the couch, brushing a couple fingers through his wet hair and deeming the look acceptable. Since they still had some time before they had to leave, the three men sat together on the floor in front of the television, taking turns versing each other in one of the fighting games that Seth had brought along for this loop of shows. He was difficult to dethrone due to his years of experience, but Dean managed to knock him down a couple notches and even Roman got a few good wins in. Though all three were competitive, things rarely got out of control.

All too soon, though, it was time to head out. Seth straightened out the bed he had used for the night and grabbed his bag before packing away his game console while Roman and Dean did a sweep of the room to make sure that no one had forgotten anything. Roman then slipped on his shoes while Seth prepared his headphones for the looming car trip, and when they were almost down to the lobby with their bags, Dean quickly ran back up to the room to grab the lighter that had slipped out of his pocket at some point during the morning. After a little over five minutes of searching and a little help from Seth, it was found under the couch, and the three teammates put their hoods over their heads before they left the hotel.

Making their way across the parking lot proved to be an adventure all of its own. The pavement was slick due to the thin layer of snow and slush that covered it, and when they were nearly to their black rental car, Dean slipped on some hidden ice and landed on his backside. Seth laughed at his friend's misfortune despite the array of four-letter words and heated threats of bodily harm he received in return, though Roman couldn't help but chuckle himself as he picked up the fallen man's bag. To make him feel better, he told the disgruntled United States Champion that they would let him change into a fresh pair of pants in the car since they had to clear it of snow anyway, but the only response he received was grumbling about how much he hated winter.

But getting into the car was another problem. After Roman unlocked the driver's door, it still stuck fast. Seth and Dean each tried to pull it open afterward, and after a few more attempts by all of them, Roman nearly lost his balance when it suddenly unstuck. He unlocked the rest of the doors, but Dean climbed in through the driver's door to the backseat so he could quickly change into a pair of sweatpants he had. Seth began to kick at icicles and snow that had hardened around their tires while Roman took the brush their third teammate offered him before he began to clear the fresh snow off of the hood and roof in order to still give the other man his privacy.

Once Dean was completely changed, he ventured out of the car once more, taking the keys from Roman and opening the trunk before sticking all three of their bags inside and shutting it again. He then joined Seth in ridding the underside of the vehicle of any hardened snow while Roman began to scrape the windows to get the stubborn ice off after he finished brushing the loose layers away.

Satisfied when it was finally all clear, Roman leaned in through the driver's side and set the brush down on the floor in the backseat before Dean climbed in behind the wheel. Seth struggled with opening the frozen back door for a minute before finally getting in and stretching out across the seats, closing his eyes with his music playing as his tag team partner took a seat next to Dean after a little difficulty getting that door open as well. The United States Champion made sure everyone had fastened their seatbelts before he shut his door and inserted the keys into the ignition.

However, the engine merely protested and didn't catch.

Letting out a couple more of his favorite colorful words, Dean hit the steering wheel in frustration before trying to get the car started again, only to be met with the same result. Seth cracked an eye open and watched him for a moment before he closed it again and found a comfortable spot against the cold window. He and Dean had both grown up in the Midwest and were very familiar with car trouble during the harsh winter months.

After a few more attempts, Dean smiled triumphantly when the engine finally caught, and he lightly patted the steering wheel before he slowly began to back out of their parking space. The car slid a little when he lightly braked, and he gripped the steering wheel tightly as Roman regarded him with a raised eyebrow. But since no damage was done, the United States Champion merely laughed it off as he drove out of the lot. After all, driving in snow was something he was used to. He made sure the heat was on at a comfortable level as they made their way toward the interstate, and since Seth was in his own little world with his headphones, he turned on a rock station that both he and Roman could enjoy as they talked about what they were going to do with their couple of days off that were coming up soon.

The first part of the drive was relatively uneventful since Seth was catching a nap in the backseat and even Roman was dozing off slightly in the passenger seat. Dean hummed quietly to himself along with the song that was playing on the radio and lightly tapped the steering wheel as he drove down the highway, occasionally checking their GPS to make sure that their exit ramp wasn't coming up anytime soon since the right lane beside them was packed. He didn't mind driving while he was the only one awake. In fact, it gave him some nice alone time that was very tricky to get on a daily basis. Fortunately the arena for the Smackdown taping was in the same state as the one for Raw had been the previous night, and it wouldn't be too much longer before they'd be able to stop for lunch in the next city before their workout and then get settled in at their hotel for a bit until they were expected to show up at the arena.

Dean was relieved when he was finally able to merge into the right lane since their exit was coming up a few ramps away. He switched to a different rock station to search for music when there was a long series of commercials on the previous one, continuing to hum along when he found a song to settle on. He gazed at each highway sign as he passed it, counting down to when he would be pulling off the interstate.

However, traffic was starting to slow a little, and the United States Champion tapped the steering wheel with irritation. Soon enough, though, he realized what the cause of the backup was, and he let out a heated expletive which instantly woke Roman. Seth remained oblivious to the outburst since the music from his headphones kept him blissfully asleep. Winter driving apparently wasn't everyone's forte, since as he approached the exit that they were supposed to take, Dean saw that someone must have taken it a little too fast since a mild automobile crash had closed down the ramp. The GPS began its recalculating process, and Roman sat up in his seat a bit to help with directions.

Getting off on the next exit ramp didn't get them too off course, fortunately, though they did have to turn the radio down to be able to hear the new route they were being forced to take since they were turned around a little. Roman woke Seth a short time later since they were nearing the downtown area, and they needed to decide on a place to stop for lunch. A vote was cast for the quickest and most convenient spot since they were falling a little behind on time due to troubles after leaving the hotel, and after receiving a two to one majority, Roman looked for the nearest Wendy's on the GPS.

Dean pulled into the crowded parking lot nearly ten minutes later, having to circle the building once before finding a spot. Seth draped his headphones around his neck before he put the hood of his sweater up like his two teammates as they got out of the car and locked it before making their way into the restaurant. Knowing what everyone liked, Roman stood in line to order for them while Dean and Seth sat together at a booth near the back of the lobby, opting to keep their hoods up in attempt to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Their third friend joined them with their orders a few minutes later, setting the tray down between them before they all got their own drinks along with any condiments that they wanted with their food and napkins to share. Roman sat across from his teammates with his spicy chicken sandwich, and Dean began on his fries first while Seth removed the bun from his bacon cheeseburger.

However, lunch wasn't as peaceful as breakfast had been since the members of The Shield were soon rushed by a small group of excited fans who still recognized them. They signed napkins and other makeshift items with smiles and a few small pleasantries from Seth and Roman, though Dean grumbled about being interrupted while eating as soon as they were gone. All three men agreed to finish their meals as quickly as they could since they didn't have as much time as normal anyway.

After no other interruptions, Seth took the seat behind the wheel after they tossed out their garbage and left the restaurant. Roman stretched out in the back this time around, and Dean sat in the passenger seat and looked for the nearest gym on the GPS. They wouldn't be able to get as much of a workout in as they normally did, but a short one was better than nothing to be able to loosen up before a show. After nearly being rear-ended by another car that hadn't seen them pulling out of their spot, they were on their way.

The designated route to the gym seemed to be the long way around, at least to Seth as he made his way through the packed downtown traffic. He would have missed the street they had to turn on if Dean hadn't alerted him that it was closer than the GPS made it seem and because it wasn't too noticeable, and after a quick lane merge, they were back on track. The United States Champion cracked open his window a bit before he lit a cigarette, making sure that the smoke stayed out of the car as best as he could, and Roman checked his email on his phone as Seth continued to drive. They finally found themselves in the right place nearly fifteen minutes later to see that it wasn't overly crowded and quickly found a spot to park. Dean opened the trunk to get their bags, and after signing in and getting changed into their tank tops and shorts for working out, the members of The Shield got started on their daily routines– Roman hit the weights, Dean began with cardio, and Seth focused on upper body and leg strength.

Only able to fit in about an hour and a half of their regular workout, the three friends quickly washed up and left the gym, wanting to have a little time to relax at their hotel before they were expected to show up at the arena for the Smackdown taping that night. Roman set their bags in the trunk before once more stretching out in the back, and his tag team partner took the wheel while Dean sat in the passenger seat next to him. Fortunately, the hotel wasn't too far from the gym, and they were soon checked in and given the keys to their fifth story room.

Once inside, Dean plopped down on the couch to claim it as he set his bag on the floor, and the Tag Team Champions each took one of the beds in the bedroom. Seth then hooked up his game console and controllers to the television in the living area for when they had more time later that night, and the United States Champion stretched out with his hood pulled down over his eyes. His two friends found other spots to sit and catch the last half of an episode of "Dexter" before they had to leave, which was much too soon. During the day, it always seemed like they had hardly any time to just sit and relax, and they found themselves gathering their ring gear, championships, and other necessities for a show in smaller bags what felt like only minutes later. Seth sat behind the wheel once again, pulling his two-toned hair back into a bun as Dean sunk into the passenger seat next to him. Roman took the back, redoing his own ponytail as his tag team partner began to drive away from the hotel that they would be returning to once the show was over.

Quite a few Superstars and Divas were already at the arena when The Shield arrived, and Seth was directed by event security to their designated parking area. After unloading their bags and signing a few autographs for fans who were waiting outside of the parking lot, they entered the arena and made their way to the locker room. They changed from their hooded sweatshirts, t-shirts, and jeans, or sweatpants in the case of the United States Champion, to their black S.W.A.T-esque ring gear to prepare. Once Dean finished tying up his boots, Seth finished fastening his vest, and Roman pulled out his hair tie, they decided to run and get something small from catering before their three-man tag match that they would have toward the end of the show that night. Both Tag Team Champions opted for protein drinks while Dean took the protein bar variety before they spent some time with some other members of the roster talking and laughing about how this weather wasn't their favorite kind to drive in and about potential plans for after the taping ended.

Once the show started, all three friends grabbed a water bottle before they left catering and watched a few of the matches and segments gathered around one of the backstage monitors. Shortly before their own match, Dean led the way back to the locker room, where he proceeded to wrap his hands with white wrist tape. Seth slipped on his black gloves and Roman grabbed his black wrist guards, and after they gathered up their respective championships, they hurried up a back flight of steps to the second floor where they would be making their entrance through the crowd. Dean did a couple push-ups to warm up while Seth did a few last minute stretches, and Roman opened his water bottle and dumped some of its contents over his head before his other two teammates did the same. They left the bottles in the corner near the double doors just as their music hit, and after chuckling and exchanging a couple high-fives, Dean led the way toward the ring.

The members of The Shield were victorious in their match after a distraction by Dean caused Roman to be able to hit his finisher, and Seth led the way back out to where their water bottles were waiting for them. He grabbed his and took a long drink before dumping a little more over his head as his teammates did the same after a small dispute about which bottle belonged to which person, and they all made their way back down the same back flight of steps to the locker room. After they all hit the showers and changed back into their casual attire, they grabbed their bags since the show was nearly over and bundled up in their hooded sweaters to brave the winter air. They didn't see any fans gathered in the spot they had been at earlier since it had only gotten colder after the sun set, and Seth dropped their bags in the trunk after he draped his headphones over his neck while Roman climbed in behind the wheel and Dean stretched out in the back. Once his tag team partner was in the passenger seat next to him and got his seatbelt on, Roman started the car and drove to a gas station they had seen when they had been on the way to the arena. Dean led the way into the building with Seth, since it was the latter's turn to pay for gas, while Roman stayed at the pump. Inside, they also picked up a pack of bottled water for the mini-fridge at their hotel since they had unanimously agreed to spend a quieter night with video games in their room rather than at the bar. It would be nice to just relax for a change.

Once they arrived back at the hotel and found a spot to park, all three men grabbed their bags and beverages and carefully made their way toward the building so that a repeat of the earlier incident with the United States Champion wouldn't happen. Fortunately, everyone made it inside without slipping on any hidden ice, and after taking off their shoes and pulling off their hooded sweaters, they began to settle in. Dean stocked the mini-fridge with the water they had bought while the Tag Team Champions set their bags on their respective beds before Seth sat on the couch and searched the internet on his phone for any possible places to get a late dinner from. After a few minutes of discussion, the three friends decided on Chinese since it was simple and there was a place close by, and after writing down a list of what they all wanted, Dean grabbed his sweater once again and slipped on his shoes as he hurried out to pick it up.

After a little difficulty finding the place along with another near catastrophic episode involving almost slipping on some slush in the parking lot, the United States Champion returned back to the hotel room with orders of lemon chicken, sweet and sour chicken, chicken fried rice, beef and broccoli, and egg rolls for everyone to split. Roman and Seth grabbed a couple of the chilled water bottles from the fridge to have with their dinner and each sat down on the floor at the low table in front of the television as Dean set down the bag of food in front of them before he left his shoes and hooded sweater by the door. The Tag Team Champions started to pull out the boxes of food for the three of them to start sharing, also setting the variety of soy and hot sauces off to the side for people to use if they wanted. The restaurant had included both chopsticks and plastic forks for them to use, and while Roman was proficient at using the former, Seth and Dean still had to work a little at it, and the latter finally just settled on a fork because he was too tired to mess with the other utensil any longer.

Seth finished putting some soy sauce on his fried rice as Dean got up to grab a water bottle from the mini-fridge. A small smirk appeared on his face as he nudged his tag team partner and held up a packet of hot sauce, and Roman nodded as he asked the United States Champion to grab him another drink as well. As soon as Dean's back was turned again, Seth opened the packet and dumped its contents over his rice, quickly disposing of the evidence before their third teammate came back. None the wiser, Dean took a forkful of the tampered rice before he started to turn his attention to the sweet and sour chicken, and both Seth and Roman burst out laughing when he realized what had been done as he loudly let out a few choice four-letter words and chugged about half of the water he had gotten for himself before throwing the rest of it over his two friends to get his revenge. Despite this minor incident, it was still the type of meal that they enjoyed having since it gave them time to just spend together when their schedules weren't so hectic.

Once all the food was gone, they each took one of the fortune cookies that were sent along. For Dean, it informed him that his "infinite capacity for patience will be rewarded sooner or later." Roman found out that he was "about to embark on a most delightful journey." And Seth was told that he would "live a long life and eat many fortune cookies." After making a couple jokes about their fortunes, Roman gathered the empty boxes, utensils, and water bottles into the bag it had been packed in to bring out to the dumpster before they left in the morning. Seth disappeared into the bedroom before coming back out to the living area with the guitar controller for Guitar Hero, and Dean helped to get the game set up. The next couple of hours were spent by all three teammates taking turns playing songs through the list, though Seth couldn't be touched on expert mode, until their eyes and wrists started to get tired, and Roman started to look for something on TV to watch for a little while but couldn't find much other than infomercials. They settled on one for a miracle protein supplement, which they spent quite a bit of time picking apart and chuckling at, before even that got tiring. Dean turned off the television and grabbed his bag before disappearing into the bedroom to change and brush his teeth before going to bed. The Tag Team Champions made sure that the rest of the room was pretty much picked up and that Seth's game console and controllers were being kept neatly together.

Dean emerged back into the living area a short time later dressed in his t-shirt and boxers for sleeping along with his blanket and pillow, dropping his bag on the floor before he stretched out on the couch to get comfortable and covered himself up. A round of "good nights" went around before the tag team partners disappeared into the bedroom and shut the door behind them. Roman turned on the lamp on the nightstand before he started to pull back the covers on his bed while Seth went into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth, the latter coming back out in a few minutes wearing the tank top and sweatpants he slept in. Seth then climbed into bed and sat back against a pillow with his copy of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ since he was rereading the series, and he liked getting through a chapter or two every night to relax further. His tag team partner took his turn changing into his loose-fitting t-shirt and sweatpants for sleeping and brushing his teeth before he walked back into the bedroom. He climbed into his own bed on the other side of the nightstand from Seth, checking his phone for any messages as well as reading over some headline news stories from his homepage.

Seth soon finished reading the chapter he was on, and since he couldn't focus on the words very well anymore, decided to call it a night. He set the book down on the nightstand to hopefully read another one before they left in the morning and told Roman to turn the lamp off whenever he was ready before he buried himself under the couple blankets on the bed to keep warm. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, and as soon as he was finished reading the story he was on, Roman set his phone aside since his own eyes were starting to burn before he switched the lamp off and laid down himself, searching for a comfortable position. Though tomorrow would bring another city, another arena, and another crowd for them, he knew that he and his friends would be going through the same routine once again.

As soon as his day started at six-thirty on the dot.

**Author's Note**: That's it for this one! As I said, just a fun little oneshot with no real plot other than to explore the every day elements of these superstars. I will be doing a couple more of these "day in the life of" stories, and the ones to look out for next will be "A Day in the Life of Fandango" and "A Day in the Life of Damien Sandow." Anyway, thanks for reading! Your reviews are much appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
